1. Field
The present invention relates to a 3-Dimensional (3-D) pointing device, Digital Television (DTV), a method of controlling the DTV, and a DTV system and, more particularly, to a 3-D pointing device, DTV, a method of controlling the DTV, and a DTV system, wherein if the 3-D pointing device is not manipulated during a set time, the 3-D pointing device may not transmit an operation signal, so that the period for which the power source of the 3-D pointing device is used can be increased by optimizing power consumption of the 3-D pointing device.
2. Related Art
Active researches are being carried out on a 3-D pointing device or 3-D remote control using a gyro sensor or an acceleration sensor. The development of applications regarding electronic devices that may be controlled by the 3-D pointing device, however, is not sufficient even though types of the electronic devices are very various.
Recent DTV can provide a variety of functions, such as a function of receiving Electronic Program Guide (EPG), a bi-directional communication function, and an Internet access function, in addition to an analog or digital broadcasting reception function. Furthermore, the DTV may function as a server in a home network environment or a ubiquitous environment.
As the DTV performs increasingly various functions, matters that must be controlled by a user are increasing and becoming complicated. Accordingly, there is a problem in that a remote controller using the existing infrared communication method cannot efficiently control the complicated functions.
In order to solve the problem, the remote controller using the existing infrared communication method may be replaced with a 3-D pointing device. However, a scheme for efficiently controlling DTV using the 3-D pointing device has not yet been sufficiently proposed.
In particular, there is an urgent need for research and development in which a characteristic unique to the 3-D pointing device capable of detecting a 3-D motion can be effectively used in the DTV.